The Best Christmas
by herinaco69
Summary: Harry wants to tell ginny so bad how he feels when he might get the chance when he heads to the Burrow again in sixth year. There is ALOT more that happens but you must read to find out. : plz comment
1. Chapter 1

They had just been let out for Christmas break and Harry was ecstatic. He had been waiting for this moment all year long. Maybe he will even get a chance to corner Ginny and confess his feelings for her without Ron around; He decided he did not much care anymore how Ron would react. As he boarded the train with Ron and Ginny, (Hermione still could not stand Ron) they sat down and began talking.

"So Ginny what's the deal with you and Dean Thomas these days?" Ron said in a strange accusatory tone. Harry was suddenly very interested.

"Well for one, if you must know I ditched him last night." She replied icily.

"YES!" said Harry involuntarily. Apparently, he had not thought it, but instead said it aloud.

Ginny had an unsure grin on her face."Why yes? Why would you care who I go out with or not?"

Harry stuttered. "Well….I mean Ginny your…your….just as much my sister as you are Ron's. I just didn't like him touching you and all." Harry lied.

He felt oddly empty after speaking these words. He just could not connect the words Ginny and sister together. Oh, no. To him she was much more than that and he wanted oh so badly to tell her how he Ginny pulled him out of his reverie.

"Ha-ha, are you sure you're not just starting to fall for me?" She teased.

Harry felt the room spinning all of a sudden and it seemed like the temperature was rising as each second ticked by.

Harry replied nervously. "Ha-ha…no Ginny…I just didn't like him dating you…he never treated you right, unlike I would…" Ginny blushed at this. Had he really just said this? He tried to cover it up. "Or….or Ron, if he wasn't your brother."

She feigned gagging. "Eww! I would not go out with Ron if I was on my deathbed and dating him was the only thing that could save me."

They all laughed at this then went silent. Ginny was unnaturally quiet for the duration of the train ride. Harry felt bad. Was it something I said? He thought back….either she is pondering what I said about me not liking her, or what I said about "unlike me". 'UGH! Im so stupid!' He thought. But his thoughts were once again interrupted as the train stopped and they got their stuff to go meet the rest of the Weasley's on the platform.

After many hello hugs, they all gathered into the rental car to "The Burrow". Everything was just as he remembered leaving it. Cauldrons stacked on the porch, laundry on the counters. Maybe it was not clean, but it was home.

As he finished unpacking, Ron started talking. "What do you think Hermione's doing this Christmas?" He said this as he tried at a casual tone and failing miserably.

Harry pretended not to notice. "Um…not sure. She said something about going to Paris; She has some relatives there."

"Oh." Was all he said, but he knew this was not the end of it; It would crop up shortly in a later conversation.

Luckily, a soft tap on the door interrupted them.

"Come in." said Ron. It was Ginny.

"Oh, Mum says she wants to talk to you Ron."

"What about?" he asked.

"Do I look like I know? Just go, she said she wants you now."

"Fine, Ginny!" and he stormed out unreasonably.

Ginny stood there. "So…..What's up?" she asked conversationally.

"Not much, just unpacking." He said obviously.

She laughed. "As I see."

"Ya, I guess stating the obvious isn't much an answer is it?"

"Not really, but its ok." She smiled.

He had not ever really appreciated her full beauty until now. This is when he decided now was the moment. They were alone, no Ron, no anyone.

So he took a breath and went for it. "Listen Ginny I needed to talk to you about something."

"Ya sure, go for it." She responded.

"I um….look." he stuttered.

* * *

Hey guys plz comment....critism is welcome, but plz dont be rude. also ideas of what you would like would be great. i will add more really soon. i already have a bit more written but i will like more reviews before i add it. thanx :) also feel free to send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Yes?" she said smiling. Was it him or did she seem to be enjoying his nervousness? But just then for about the third time that day, they were interrupted. Ron had just skulked in carrying a pile of newly laundered clothes.

"Oh, well just tell me then later Harry." and she was off.

Harry was left staring after her. Why hadn't he just done it? But it wasn't as simple as he had thought. Like they say its easier said then done.

"So..." said Ron. "What else about Hermione do you know from these past few weeks?" Had Ron really brought it up again this soon?

Harry decided to have some fun. "Um...other than the fact that she is dating Draco Malfoy, nothing. But you knew that." he said in all seriousness.

But Ron's reaction was far worse than he had thought it would be. "WHAT?!? She would date that....that....death eater slime ball, but she wont even look at _me_?"

Harry didn't think he had intentionally meant to say this, but Ron recovered. "What i mean is why is she judging the people i date then just goes out with...with....him?" he said this like it was something disgusting.

Harry just watched in amusement as Ron rambled on. When he finally stopped, Harry was laughing. "What's so funny?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Ron, relax. She isn't really dating Draco Malfoy. She's not stupid, you know. I only wanted a laugh that's all."But Ron had launched himself on Harry.

"Harry, that wasn't funny!" Then Ginny walked in again.

"Um...sorry to break up your little...party, but mum says dinners ready." she sniggered. Harry could see why. Ron and him appeared to be sprawled on the ground wrestling. They both jumped up swiftly embarrassed. They both mumbled words about being ready in a few minutes, and again she retreated downstairs. As they sat down for dinner in the crowded room, they were still play-arguing.

Then a soft, beautiful voice next to him said, "So Harry, what was it you wanted to tell me?" It was Ginny.

"Oh, um...its nothing." Harry lied.

"You know i don't give up that easily. Come on, i wanna know." she smiled. Why couldn't he resist her? He decided to lie again.

"Alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to play Quidditch with Ron and I tomorrow."

She seemed very enthused. "Sure! Sounds like fun."

The next day Harry woke up to the brilliant sunshine across his face. He couldn't wait to play Quidditch with Ron and Ginny. As he thought this, he heard an unpleasant sound coming form the bathroom along with the sound of Mrs. Weasleys' soothing voice. He walked in to find Ron vomiting over the toilet.

"Oh Harry dear, sorry I didn't want to wake you. Ron seems to have some sort of stomach flu. Breakfast is downstairs, and it appears you may be on your own today seeing as Ron is in an unfit state to do anything and i wouldn't want you to catch this too." Ron grimaced apologetically at Harry and puked yet again.

"Well feel better Ron and thanks Mrs. Weasley." Needless to say he was not sorry to depart the scene.

Downstairs everyone seemed to already be at work. Everyone except for Ginny who was sitting at the kitchen table alone playing with her food. She looked a little down.

"Morning Ginny. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing i just wanted to play quidditch today but can't see how with Ron sick. And there's nothing to do around this house." she replied glumly.

"Oh..ya, your right. Hmmm....well we don't have to do quidditch. How about something else?"

"Sure, like what?" she asked. She seemed more cheery now, Harry wondered why.

"No idea. We could write Hermione?"

"Ooo, ya i was supposed to write her anyway. That's perfect!" and they were off writing.

Dear Hermione,

Ron has a bad stomach virus. Harry says its a common muggle illness, but he might be sick for a while till we can get a hold of some muggle meds. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear about Ron. How's Paris? Take pictures! Wish you were here!

Love,

Ginny and Harry

"Well, now that's done." Ginny said after giving Errol the letter.

"We could go to the village and hang out, or maybe if you wanted we could go walk down to the river and just talk." Harry offered. He was kind of hoping she'd pick the second one, and was happy when she did.

As they sat down and stuck their toes in the icy water, they started talking.

"So why did you and Dean break up anyways?" Harry asked "casually".

"Um...idk really i just got tired of him and our fighting. I suppose we were a bit rocky for ages."

"Oh." was all Harry said. They sat there talking for about an hour, although most of what Ginny said Harry did not hear. He was too entranced in thinking of what to say to her. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. Then he started thinking, why didn't he? As Ginny finished her ramble about all the hexes she had done on Zacharias Smith, he leaned in. She leaned in as well almost like she was expecting this. But right when their lips barely brushed, Erroll flew by with Hermione's reply letter which landed in between them. Ginny grabbed the letter and opened it, both were red in the face.

"Wow, that was fast." she mumbled when realizing from whom the letter was from. She read it aloud.

Dear Ginny and Harry,

Everythings' fine. I have enclosed pictures for you guys as well. I miss you all. I strangely even miss Ron. Don't tell him this, but i kinda wish this stupid fight was over, too bad we both have too much pride to end it just yet. Anyway, I hope he feels better and I am sending a parcel around six with some medicine in it. And no, I didn't poison them. :)

Love always,

Hermione

Sure enough when Ginny opened the envelope further, pictures flew out. As they looked over them, Ginny began to cry. This startled Harry since this was very out of character for her. He got up and put his arm around her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Its just so stupid! Ugh, pride. Whatever. She looks so sad in these pictures and I know Ron's just as sad because he doesn't stop asking about her."

"No, no, no. Hey look Ginny." he said lifting her chin up with his finger. "This is their fight, not ours." he said soothingly.

"But we could help!"

"Ok, well then, why don't we surprise Ron and get Hermione to come out for Christmas? We could ask your mum and if she gives us the thumbs up, lets' do it."

"Oh Harry!" she flung her arms around him. "That's brilliant!"

Sure enough later that night meds. came and by the next day Ron seemed recovered for the most part. Ginny and Harry had asked Mrs. Weasley and of course she had said yes. They sent the letter to Hermione, (not telling Ron of course) and waited for a response.

A few days past and still no response. It was only a few days from Christmas and they started to get worried.


End file.
